


Sleep

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are no longer enemies and only they can soothe the other's sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Inspiration Tree challenge.  
> Inspired by: Ariestess' lovely poetry!  
>  _so many sides_  
>  _no one knows,_  
>  _except_  
>  _me._  
>  Please go read her poems at: http://archiveofourown.org/works/595524

From the familiar, cutting nightmares of sleep, an unfamiliar and sweet touch. A strong, slender hand stroking my forehead as though the seething darkness grown so carefully in me will retreat from the tender touch.

Blinking slowly, for I no longer startle to wakefulness at her touch, my eyes focus on her face and the small smile that speaks of tenderness and empathy. Some nights the roles are reversed, with her own demons hunting her and my touch bringing solace. Many nights pass peacefully and they are, astonishingly, becoming the norm, rather than the exception.

Before her, it was only me who understood my pain. We came together because no one else could understand our mutual agonies. Once we had accidentally broken the barriers between us, there was no turning back. Who knew that understanding would bring peace and strength.

Yawning, I tug on tousled, pale hair until her body aligns with mine, the simple pleasure of our sprawled half-embrace blunting off the sharp edges of our scarred pains.

"Thank you," I murmur against her crown and feel the restrained little smile flash against my throat, quicksilver and strangely welcome.


End file.
